lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
INinjago: The Movie
iNinjago: The Movie (also known as The iNinjago Movie) is an upcoming action-adventure movie developed by iNinjago Studios and distributed by LMMCU. The film is directed, written, produced, and composed by iNinjago. It is set to be released in 2018. It is set to have 2 sequels, The iNinjago Movie 2, and The iNinjago Movie 3, as well as 5 spin-off TV Series, iNinjago: The Series, iNexo, LEGO Online Odyssey, The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun, and a Untitled show about the Idea Wiki. Synopsis After joining LEGO Dimensions Wiki, iNinjago is facing a online school called Wikia High School. But after unleashing a evil darkness, he and his friends must defeat this evil menace. Travelling from Wiki to Website, the fate of the Multiverse lies in the hands of iNinjago and his friends. Plot Cast * iNinjago as iNinjago * Skylanderlord3 as SkylanderLord * MilesRS677/MilesRS777 as Miles * Trailblazer101 as Trailblazer * PeaceableKingdom as Peace * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger * PixelFox666 as Pixel * RavenaFox/PixelFox666 as Raven * RealGameTime as GameTime * Kiddiecraft as Kiddiecraft * Red Shogun as Red Shogun * TrueArenaOneOneOne as AnthonyM * ShadeTheNarwhal as Shade * Searingjet as Searing * Dapigin as Dapigin * Skittleflake as Skittleflake and E.L. Wallace * VesperalLight as Vesp * Endermonkeyx99 as Endermonkey * Thefunstreamer as Fun * AD744 as AD * TrojanFromTheFuture as FutureTrojan * DestinyIntwined as Destiny * ShadEmmanZ-K9 as Emman Cortez/Galaxy Racer * BENNYtheAVENGER as Benny * The-Cipher-King-2002 as Cipher * Nerd-with-a-Pencil as Nerd with a Pencil * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo * LeTesla as LeTesla * Green Ninja as Green Ninja * Xsizter as Xsizter * The MariposaLass'93 as Mari * Khairiboss0601 as Khairi * Chalk33 as Chalk * Invader39 as Invader * MockingbirdInc/Mockingbirdpotato as Mockingbird * Tarson1122 as Tyson * Friend #1 as Spike * Friend #2 as Jaren * Friend #3 as Cupfan * Friend #4 as Rose * Friend #5 as Thrashar * Friend #6 as TBA * Jimmy Wales as Jimmy Wales * iNinjago as TBA Villain Locations * Fandom Powered by Wikia ** Community Central ** FANDOM University ** Custom Bionicle Wiki ** The LEGO Ninjago Wiki ** Ninjago Wiki ** LEGO Dimensions Wiki ** LEGO Dimensions Custom Community ** LEGO Dimensions Fanon Wiki ** LMMCU Wiki ** LMMCU Archives Wiki ** Brickipedia ** Idea Wiki ** Ideas Wiki ** The Bionicle Wiki ** Adventure Time Wiki ** Steven Universe Wiki ** LEGO Message Boards Wiki ** Regular Show Wiki ** Skylanders Wiki ** Bandipedia ** Total Drama Wiki ** Custom Ninjago Wiki ** Harry Potter Wiki ** Minecraft Wiki ** Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki ** Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki ** Funko Wiki ** Fictional Character Wiki ** OK K.O. Wiki ** Rick and Morty Wiki ** Destiny Wiki ** Cuphead Wiki ** Venturian Battle Headquarters Wiki ** Sketchian Multiverse Wiki ** Gravity Falls Wiki * Youtube * LEGO Gallery * Remains of LEGO Message Boards * LEGO Message Boards Eternal * Discord * Facebook * Twitter * DeviantArt * Reddit Merchandise * LEGO Theme * Funko * Quidd (collaboration with RealGameTime) * LMMCU Crossy Road (collaboration with RealGameTime) * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate (collaboration with Searingjet) * LEGO Multiverse (collaboration with Trailblazer101) * LEGO Wikiverse Trivia * 2 mid-credit scenes is confirmed. They will tease The iNinjago Movie 2. ** The first will have the Wikia teacher starts calling out some names as they are here somewhere in the Detention room but one student is missing, Dr Aidan Quinn. The teacher says his name many times since his yellow jacket and some of his stuff is sitting on a table, but Later... It cuts to the locker rooms and a huge explosion occurs out of nowhere. ** The second will show the gates of the LEGO Dimensions Custom Community. The screen goes to the LDCC Temple where a teenager is writing. A article about the events of the movie comes up. He stops to watch. After it finishes, he countinues. His user page says his name is Damien the Comment Guy. * This film will have a Story Pack in LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate and LEGO Multiverse with iNinjago, Nerd with a Pencil and Neo, as well as three Team Pack and five Fun Packs. iNinjago can be used to access his variants from Press Start, The Searing Movie, The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun, The LEGO DTCG Movie, The FutureTrojan Movie, The LEGO Blazer Movie, Dapigin: The Series, Pixel Fox: The Series, Shogun: The Sho, Malevolence and The Adventures of Vesp. Parents Guide External Links * iNinjago: The Movie Wiki * iNinjago Wiki * iNexo Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Films Category:Upcoming Category:2018 Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:INinjago Studios Category:INinjago Category:Delayed Category:INinjago: The Movie